Yes Mistress Rachel
by Pezberrylover0612
Summary: Based on a prompt on GKM. Includes Dom!Rachel and Sub!Santana
1. Chapter 1

Santana feels like she can burst at any minute. Rachel always does little things to make sure Santana obeys her, but she's really stepped it up this time. Rachel's skirts are getting shorter and so is Santana's will to obey her. Rachel is starting to touch her at school, which was usually not allowed only because that's what Rachel wanted, but she was very subtle. Unfortunately Santana was not. When Santana is horny, everyone can see it. If someone notices them at school Santana knows she'll be in trouble for breaking one of the rules. The rules are simple really, but so difficult to follow.

Rule number one- Santana never starts the encounters. If anythings going to happen, then Rachel has to start it

Rule number two- Santana submits herself completely. There will be no complaining and especially no swearing

Rule number three- No flirting with other girls. Santana belongs to Rachel and nobody else

Rule number four- Absolutely no touching herself unless Rachel is there. If she wants to cum then she begs for Rachel to do it and never ever takes care of things herself. Cumming is a privilege that Santana needs to earn

Rule number five- No one can find out what's going on between them. 'We wouldn't want the whole school to know what a nasty little slut you are for Rachel Berry, would we?' Was always Rachel's reason for keeping it a secret

Santana already knows she'll be in huge trouble if Rachel finds out she was flirting with a sophomore on the cheerios, but she couldn't help herself. The girl was hot and she wad all over Santana. What was she suppose to do? It's not like Rachel's giving her any attention lately, so who will it hurt really? The problem was she was actually worried Rachel would find out. Last time Santana was caught flirting with another girl Rachel punished her so hard she couldn't walk the next day. Santana starts to get wet at the thought of Rachel punishing her. She knows she shouldn't want to touch herself as badly as she does right now, but she can't help it. Just the thought of Rachel drives her insane, but she can't touch. That would just get her in trouble. She wants to touch so badly though.

She always gets wet at the thought of being punished by her mistress. Damn it! She's not suppose to be thinking about it! She tries to think of something else. Anything else, but nothing is working. Her underwear are already uncomfortably wet and she can't take it anymore. She runs up to her room and soaks the door and locks it. It wouldn't hurt if she did it quickly right? It's not like Rachel would find out anyway right?

At least that's what she tells herself as her hand travels down her body and stops between her legs. Santana moans when she feels an amount of wetness she didn't even think was possible. Suddenly she feels like she's wearing way too much clothes, so she strips down band throws herself on her bed. Santana knows she's not suppose to be doing this. Her mistress would punish her severely if she found out, but it only makes it more exciting. The thought of being punished if Rachel finds out only encourages her to keep going. So, Santana slides two fingers up and down her slit

"Oh fuck." Santana moaned as she starts rubbing her clit. She's sure that she's never been so wet before. At least not without help from Rachel. Just thinking about her mistress reminds her of the last time she was Punished. Rachel had called Santana and told her that she wanted to play, but when Santana told her no she wasn't so happy about it. Rachel had showed up to Santana's house that night and bend her over her bed to spank her until Santana was begging her to stop, then she fucked Santana with her big strap on denying her an orgasm until she apologized for rejecting her and promised to never to do it again. When Rachel finally let Santana cum, it was the hardest she ever came before. Santana swore she saw stars well she was thanking her mistress for letting her cum.

The memory running through Santana's mind is enough for her to stick two fingers into her soaking pussy. She could only imagine what would happen if Rachel knew what she was doing now. She imagines Rachel yelling at her, she always loves an angry Rachel. She'd probably spank Santana's ass until it was bright red while telling her she was a bad girl for disobeying her mistress. She just knows that Rachel will make her apologize over and over again before she'll get any kind of relief, so knowing she's going to have to go through torture before she's allowed pleasure again, she starts thrusting her fingers at a quick pace. There's no point in trying to take this slow.

"Ohhhhh Mistress Rachel." Santana moans loudly. She's thankful that she has the house to herself today. Her family would of heard her for sure if they were here.

Santana's mind quickly wanders away from her family and goes straight to Rachel. Rachel spanking her, eating her, fucking her, all while Santana thanks her for giving her what she deserves. That's all the image that Santana needs to press hardly on her clit with her thumb

"Ohhhh yes! Thank you, Mistress!" Santana shouts as she cums hard soaking through her sheets. She tries her best to even out her breathing while riding out her orgasm. That was the biggest orgasm she's ever given herself. She knows she'll be in trouble if Rachel finds out, but she's confident that Rachel will never find out

Santana walks through the halls of Mckinley the next day feeling much better than she did yesterday. She wasn't so frustrated anymore and now she could talk to people without worrying about them noticing her frustration. She wasn't sure why she was kind of nervous though. There's no way that Rachel could find out what happened yesterday, but at the same time she was nervous to be around her. She could handle an angry Rachel, but not at school. She didn't want to deal with her here.

"Santana Maria Lopez!" Santana hears Rachel yell from behind her. Santana knows that she's in trouble when Rachel uses her whole name. She's so greatful that her and Rachel are the only ones in the hall now "Over here now!"

Santana gulps before she turns around and walks slowly towards her mistress. She knows she's in trouble, but she will not admit to anything unless she's a hundred percent sure. She's not that stupid.

"You know you're in trouble, don't you?" Rachel asks harshly as Santana approaches her

"Yes." Santana would usually put up more of a fight, but she can tell by the tone of Rachel's voice that she means business

"Yes?" Santana has heard Rachel's 'Mistress voice' before, but never at school. She can't help the pool of arousal that's forming between her legs. She knows better than to show Rachel that she's aroused though, so she takes a deep breath before she answers

"Yes mistress." Words can't explain how happy Santana is that no one heard her say that. She might be ok with submitting to Rachel, but she's not ok with people knowing about it

"Why are you in trouble?" This is where Santana is confused about what to say next. Does she admit to flirting with a cheerio and the touching herslef? Or does she pretend that she has no idea what Rachel is talking about? "Don't you dare lie to me, Santana. You're already in enough trouble. Let's not make this any worse than it already is."

"I flirted with another girl, Mistress." Santana whispers looking away from Rachel. She just can't bring herself to look her in the eye

"What else, Santana?" Rachel knows exactly what Santana did yesterday. Santana was so frustrated yesterday, but walks into school this morning with a huge smile on her face. She knows Santana had taken matters into her own hands and she's not happy about that one bit

"I...uh...I'm...I..." Santana knows she's sounds like an idiot, but she just can't bring herself to say the words. She could handle an angry Rachel, but she hates disappointing her

"You did what, Santana?" Rachel shouts growing impatient. She hates to be kept waiting, especially when Santana is in trouble

"I FUCKING TOUCHED MYSELF ALRIGHT!"

SMACK!

Santana stands there with her eyes wide and jaw dropped. She isn't surprised that Rachel slapped her. She just can't believe she actually just swore when she knows she's in enough trouble

"What have I told you about swearing when you're talking to me?" Santana feels a shiver go down her spine as she hears Rachel shout

"I'm sorry, Mistress." Santana apologizes even though she knows it's pointless. She knows Rachel is too pissed off to even consider taking it easy on her

"Don't even bother, Santana! Flirting with someone else, touching yourself in my absence, and swearing. Have you learned nothing! You have no idea how much trouble you're in! You will go straight home after school and pack a weekend bag! You will be spending all weekend learning what happens when you disobey me! Do you understand?"

"Yes mistress." Santana lowers her head in shame. She knew that Rachel would be angry, but she had no idea how angry. She's starting to wonder if pleasuring herself yesterday was really worth it

"You will learn, Santana." Rachel says harshly before turning around and walking away.

Santana stands there watching her mistress walk away feeling a little confused, guilty, scared, but above all incredibly wet. She's in for one hell of a weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana stands nervously outside the berry household holding her bag tightly out of how nervous you she was. She knows she screwed up big this time and she has no idea what she's in store for this weekend. She's never seen her mistress so angry before. She knew she shouldn't break the rules, but she thought it would get her spanked a few times at the most. She knows now that is definitely not the case. She wants to knock on the door, but she's frozen with fear. Santana hates disappointing her mistress and she's really not looking forward to seeing that disappointed look ok Rachel's face again, so she just stares at the door. She continues to stare until the door swings open to reveal a very angry diva on the other side

"What took you so long, Santana?" Rachel asks before pulling Santana into the house. She's not particularly patient when it comes to punishing Santana. Especially now that Santana has broken not one but three rules

"I'm sorry, Mistress." Santana lowers her head and stares at the floor. She knows that she has no room for attitude this weekend. Any other time she would test Rachel's patients, but she knows now is not the time. Her mistress is already angry enough

"I didn't ask for an apology! I asked what took you so long!" Santana winced at the harsh tone that was Rachel's voice. What would happen if Santana told her she was late, because she was nervous? Would Rachel take advantage of that information and torture Santana even more? Thinking that could be a slight possibility, Santana decides to make something up

"My Dad was home today, Mistress." Santana lies "He wanted to have some father/daughter time, because he's never home. I was here as soon as I can."

SMACK!

Santana knows she should of seen that slap coming, but she didn't. She honestly thought her lie was believable, but she should of known better. Rachel always knows when she's lying

"Do you want to try the truth this time?" Rachel waits for Santana to answer, but all she does is continue to stare at the floor. Rachel growls impatiently before slapping Santana one more time "I want you upstairs now! You will strip down and wait for me on my bed. You are to sit there and wait until I tell you otherwise! Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress." Santana nods before making her way upstairs

She walked into Rachel's room and immediately starts shedding her clothes. She feels even more nervous than she did when she first got here. Why did she lie? Rachel always knows when she lies, but she did it anyway! What was she thinking? She knew she was in trouble, but she didn't know what else to do. She didn't want to give Rachel even more power over her, but she figures it's stupid now. How much power could Rachel take from her? All she did was make this weekend more intense. That's exactly what she was trying to avoid. She should no better than to try mad avoid punishment though. The only thing she can do is take her punishment without a single complaint and maybe her mistress won't be so disappointed anymore

Downstairs Rachel is getting everything she feels is necessary for the night. She's never been so angry with Santana before. She was so sure that Santana was starting to learn to follow the rules, but apparently she was wrong. Santana is more out of control than she thought. No matter though. She knows exactly what to do to set Santana straight. Rachel smirks as she goes to her hall closet and pulls out her 'Special box' and heads to her room. Rachel smiles and nods approvingly when she sees Santana did exactly what she was told. She places her box on her nightstand before she stands in front of Santana with her hands on her hips

"Well it looks like you can still take orders, Santana. I was starting to think you were going to fight me all weekend. Maybe you're not completely hopeless." Santana knows that it's not exactly a compliment, but she can't help the feeling of pride she feels when her mistress talks to her this way "Do you want to tell me the real reason you were late?"

"I was nervous, mistress. I knew you were disappointed in me and I was afraid if you knew I was nervous, then you would think I was weak and take advantage of that." Santana knows she sounds ridiculous, but she can't help it. That's hoe she feels

"Santana," Rachel sighs while running her fingers through her hair "You have to learn to trust me. This will never work if you don't. I'm not forcing you into this. You told me this is what you wanted, but if you don't trust me completely, like you told me you do, then you can get dressed, walk out my door, and forget all this ever happened. I will not be your mistress if you can't trust me. So, do you trust me, Santana?"

Santana takes a deep breath and really thinks about it. Her and Rachel just started this relationship a few months ago, but it was going good so far. Rachel had never seriously hurt her or pushed her pass her limits. Santana did trust her. Rachel's never given her a reason not to. That makes this decision easy for her

"Yes." Santana makes sure to look Rachel in the eye to let her know that she's serious "I trust you, Mistress."

"Good. Now that we solved that problem." Rachel smirk as she opens her box and removes the scarves she got just for tonight "Lye down and spread out, Santana. It's time to get this punishment started."

"Yes Mistress." Santana says doing exactly what's asked of her. She's not going to fight it anymore. That would make this weekend even worse

Rachel smirks as she grabs Santana's ankle and ties it to the bed post. Rachel plans on doing new things this weekend to show Santana who she belongs to. She ties Santana's other ankle then does the same with her wrists. The smirk on Rachel's face only grew when she watches Santana try to move, but she's completely trapped. Let the punishment begin

"Where do I even start, Santana?" Rachel shakes her head while she paces back and forth in front of the bed "Flirting with another girl, touching yourself in my absence, and swearing. I'm very disappointed in you. I thought you were starting to learn."

"I'm sorry, Mistress."

"Don't speak unless I say so! Understand?" Santana just bids before Rachel continues "Good. Now what should we punish you for? Which rule did you break first?"

"The flirting rule, Mistress." Santana whispers in shame. She didn't even like the other cheerio, but she hadn't had any sort of action in weeks and she felt unwanted. It was nice to be reminded about how hot she was, but she knew it was wrong. She just couldn't bring herself to care, but she was so sorry about it now and she knows Rachel has every intention in showing her just how sorry

"That's what I thought. You seem to have forgotten something, Santana." Rachel says before standing between Santana's legs "You've forgotten that this," Rachel cups Santana's sex "Is mine. You belong to me!"

SMACK!

Santana jumps as she feels a harsh slap on her pussy. She wasn't expecting that at all. Rachel's spanked her plenty of times before, but it was always her ass. She's never smacked her down there before, but Santana doesn't think it's necessarily a bad thing

"You're such a bad girl, Santana!"

SMACK!

"Such a fucking slut!"

SMACK!

"You'll learn who you belong to!"

SMACK!

Santana has tears rolling down her cheek as Rachel continues to spank her pussy. It's really starting to sting, but Santana's not complaining. She knows she deserves this. Plus it's nor like she's not enjoying it at least a little bit. She always enjoys being with Rachel

"Tell me what you are, Santana!" Rachel shouts before delivering another hard slap to Santana's now dripping wet center. Who knew she could get this wet just by having her pussy spanked?

"I'm a slut!" Santana sobs expecting another smack, but she's surprised when it doesn't come

"Whose slut are you?"

SMACK!

"I'm your slut, Mistress! I belong to you and only you!" Santana feels herself getting wetter, which she didn't even think was possible, with every smack. She wishes she could move to try to gain some sort of friction, but she can't. She just hopes Rachel will have mercy on her soon.

Rachel isn't planning on taking it easy on her though. She loves watching Santana squirm. She knows exactly what Santana needs, but she doesn't think she deserves it just yet. She has something else in mind

"You're taking your punishment well, Santana." Rachel comments as she runs her fingers up and down Santana's slit. Santana hisses both from the pain and pleasure she feels when her mistress touches her. She's never been so desperate to cum in her entire life. She feels like she'll explode if she doesn't. She knows better than to ask though. She has to wait until Rachel feels she deserves it.

Until then she'll just have to endure whatever Rachel has in store for , she waits patiently for Rachel to do something. Anything really, but she's not doing anything. At least that's what Santana thinks until she feels something cold touch her pussy. It takes Rachel running whatever it is up and down Santana's slit a few times before Santana realizes what it is. Rachel's rubbing her with ice.

Santana can't describe the feeling of having her Mistress rub ice on her painfully aroused pussy. It still stings from the spanking, but the ice is soothing it so nicely that the overwhelming feeling is almost enough to make her cum right then and there. She knows she can't though. Not until her mistress says so

"Do you need something, Santana?" Rachel teases when when she hears Santana whimper as the ice starts to melt against her "Tell me what you need."

"Oh please, Mistress! Fuck me! I don't know how much more I can take! I just need you inside me now!" Rachel chuckles at Santana's desperation. That's a good little submissive

"Tell me, Santana." Rachel says entering two fingers into Santana "Will I ever catch you flirting with another girl again?"

"No!" Santana shouts as she feels Rachel push deep inside her "I promise! I know who I belong to mistress!"

"That's right you do!" Rachel doesn't bother going slow and just starts pounding Santana. She was so wet that Rachel moved her fingers effortlessly "Whose pussy is this?"

"Y-yours! Oh Mistress, it's all yours!" Santana feels her walls clench against Rachel's fingers and she knows she won't last much longer. Unfortunately Rachel knows Santana's getting close too, so she stops moving her fingers "No! Please! I was so close, Mistress!"

"Do you want to cum, Santana?"

"Yes! Please!" Santana begs

"Why should I let you? You've been a bad girl, Santana."

"Please! I'm so sorry, mistress! I've taken my punishment like a good little slut! Just please please plaese let me cum! I need it so badly, Mistress!" Rachel just nods satisfied with that answer and adds a third finger before she starts thrusting again

"You know the rules, Santana! A good little slut says thank you when they're allowed to cum! You'll scream my name and thank me for the fucking privilege! Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress!" Santana feels herself getting close again and she just hopes that Rachel will let her cum this time. She needs to cum so badly that it's becoming physically exhausting holding on. She just needs to let go

"Cum for me, Slut!" Rachel yells as she presses down hard on Santana's clit

"Yes! Oh thank you, Mistress Rachel!" Santana screams as she cums harder than she ever has before. She swears she sees fucking fireworks as her orgasm rips through her body. Rachel surprisingly let's Santana ride out her orgasm before she pulls our completely

"Suck." Rachel orders as she brings her fingers to Santana's mouth. Santana wastes no time at all and opens her mouth to clean herself off of Rachel's digits

"Thank you, Mistress."

"Don't thank me yet." Rachel smirks "The weekends just begun."


End file.
